


Never Leaving You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” Derek says in the silence of the room, though he hides his face as he does, ashamed at the show of emotion.





	Never Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



They’re in bed, still, lazing away on a Sunday afternoon. The pack is mostly gone, out and about on such a nice day. Peter and Derek stayed in, as they’re known to do, soaking up whatever time they can get with one another. They both know that time is limited, and neither are ignorant of the way their actions have been monitored these last few months.

Talia is watching them, waiting,  _ hoping _ , that they fuck up. They haven't yet, mostly because Peter can’t be banished just because he reeks of arousal every time Derek cuddles close to him. Because the lingering kisses Peter plants on Derek’s forehead, and cheek, and into his hair, can’t be considered sexual unless you make them so.

Peter is still allowed around the pack, around Derek, because all of his courtship could be taken as simple acts of kindness, and he has done absolutely nothing illegal. And, as much as Talia would like to kick him out of the pack, she can’t without reason. Not her own brother, the packs left hand.

“I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” Derek says in the silence of the room, though he hides his face as he does, ashamed at the show of emotion.

Peter, generally, is rather cool. Derek knows how he feels about them because of the bond they share, not so much because Peter is one to voice his emotions. The other thing with Peter, though, is that he  _ shows _ it. Derek could never question the way Peter feels about him, not with the way he behaves, how he shows his affection through his actions.

“You never will,” Peter tells him, rolls himself onto his back and drags Derek with him, so the younger is laid out over Peter’s chest. Derek nuzzles into his uncle’s chest hair, his nose itching at the sensation before he presses a kiss over the steady beat of Peter’s heart. “Once you graduate. We’ll leave, go wherever you want.”

“Really?” Derek asks, eyes widening as hope rises in his chest.

“Of course, pup,” Peters says, rubbing his hands in wide, sweeping motions up and down Derek’s back. “You’re my mate, love, I’m never leaving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one is far happier!


End file.
